Errecto
by LerDan
Summary: Complete:  rated M, AU, slash, BETA, sequel to Rennervate! Dramione story. it's many years later and it's a pre-graduation day party, Albus and Scorpius finally tell each other what they feel...


**The sequel for; 'Rennervate' story.**

**Its many years later, and the boys are in their last day of school in Hogwarts; a pre-graduation party in the evening.**

**It is only one shot and is rated M (no surprise there) and it's a slash. If that will offend you, feel free to leave.**

**The funny part is, that when I was writing this I thought of Draco and Harry, and I had to check every sentence I wrote so I could get the names right lol but the names are in order now, and…**

…**now, read, review and enjoy…**

**One shot.**

**Errecto!**

"Hey Al, you coming?" asked Lily as she sat down beside her brother.

"I…I'll be there later," stammered Albus and smiled to his sister, who kissed his cheek and walked out of the Slytherin Common Room. Al swallowed hard, and slumped back into the chair, closing his eyes. He didn't want to go to the pre-graduation party. He knew who was throwing that party, and he was scared. Yes, he was a Slytherin, but still…he was scared of those cold gray eyes that seemed to capture his attention all these years at Hogwarts. He knew he was being weak refusing to go to the party, but he had to. He didn't want to go to the Gryffindor Tower and be sneered at by all the students out there.

Yes, he was the boy of the most famous wizard in Wizarding world, but it didn't mean that he wasn't hated by Gryffindor's. He was sure that it wasn't the gray-eyed boy's doing, but a small part, the Slytherin part of him, was suspicious of him.

He pinched-the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, trying hard not to think about…him.

He remembered the day when he kissed him; they were so innocent back then, only six year old kids. Now they were graduating Hogwarts tomorrow, and till today they didn't as given a nod to each other. It was frustrating. Really. To think that they knew each other for some time, and then in school there was nothing at all. He was ninety-nine percent sure that the boy still liked him, if the heated stares were anything to go by. He sighed again and groaned in frustration. He summoned the bottle of firewhiskey that he knew Slytherins had and started to pure him a general amount of drink in a glass and knocked it all up in one go. He wanted to get drunk and even not remember what his name was.

* * *

><p>Up in the Gryffindor Tower the music could be heard; which was playing pretty loudly. Drink and snacks were everywhere, everyone was enjoying themselves; some of them were already tipsy, having starting to drink before the party-thrower announced that it officially began.<p>

Scorpius Malfoy was the coolest guy in the school; and when everyone knew he was throwing a party for graduation everyone, without a single thought, were attending to the party. Some girls were dancing erotically in front of him, but he was paying no attention to them, but his friends were eyeing the girls hungrily. He was waiting for the special one…

He saw the tale-tell sign of red hair, but he wasn't sure if it was the one red-haired girl he wanted. But then he heard her laugh and knew that it was her. Lily Potter had the most enchanting laughter anyone would ever hear in their whole life. He smirked to himself, just like his father, flipped his blond fringes back with his fingers and started towards the laughing red-head. As he got closer, he knew that she was alone, which was really good. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and finally got closer to the girl.

"Lily," he greeted her. She stopped laughing, though her eyes still sparkled.

"Scorpius," she said in cheerful voice, and turned to her friend, whispered something into her ear and took Scorp's hand in hers and whirled him out of the Common Room.

"Hey Potter! What the f-"

"I wouldn't continue that sentence if I were you, Malfoy," she said lightly and tugged his hand harshly. He toppled over his footing, but he continued walking.

"At least tell me where the hell you are taking me?" he didn't like that his voice took a pleading tone to it, but he didn't care.

"To the Slytherin's Common Room; where else?" answered Lily and rolled her eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Now it was Lily's hand that let him stay upright. "Wh-What?" Scorpius stammered. "You're joking? Right? Or not…" he added quickly when he saw the determined expression on her face. He knew better than to argue with this particular Potter, it would be to no avail. She was as stubborn as the school desks. But he had to make her see a tad bit of reason that whatever she was doing would be for nothing. And he told her this, "Lil, you know that whatever you are doing would be gone for dense ears. It-I-Fuck!" he all but shouted when he release his hand from hers, raking his hands through his soft blond hair. He slid down the corridor wall and pulled his legs to his chest, resting his forehead on his knees and still gripping his hair. "You know that nothing will work out for us, you know it and don't deny it," he quickly added when he heard that she wanted talk. "You know that…there won't be any future for us. I fucked everything up when we were still kids. I just…" he trailed off and stayed silent.

If the school could see Scorpius now…the Unbreakable boy was breaking over for the guy that never even looked at his way. He remembered the weeks that followed after what he did…He would wake up at night drenched in sweat and sobbing uncontrollably. Mum or dad would come to his bedroom, trying to quell his cries of distress, but it was hopeless. They couldn't do anything. But then Blaise started to come and see him, and after much talking he started to see reason. There were some days and nights that he didn't want to see anyone, but Blaise wouldn't hear the end of it. He would snap at him, or even yell at him, until he was back to his normal self or cried onto Blaise shoulder. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a soft hand touched his shoulder. He looked up and saw it was Lily.

"You two are as stubborn…I just know that if anyone won't shove you to one another, you won't do a thing. I mean, you are a Gryffindor for a reason and now I see someone who is more frightened then a chicken. Why are you scared of? You know that you love him, and he knows it, but he's stubborn and won't ever say those three words back to you if you won't force them out of you. Now quit being a cry-baby and go and woo him off his feet."

Scorpius was silent for a moment, completing the words that she just said and stood shakily on his feet, gave Lily one last look and started towards the dungeons'. When he passed him, she only whispered to him "Victory" and walked away, leaving him alone in the darkened corridor.

Something clicked inside his mind and he knew what her word might mean.

* * *

><p>The Slytherin Common Room was silent. He knew that all of the students were at the Tower, having the party of their lives. He licked his lips and walked inside slowly. He looked around himself; the Room was quiet impressive. It was all green and silver and…moody. It was cold, but he just knew that the part that was the fireplace might be really warm.<p>

He gave the room a once over look then took out his wand. He placed in on his right palm and whispered, "Point Me Albus Severus Potter."

"There's no need to search for me Malfoy, I'm right here."

Scorpius' heart seemed to stop beating at all, and then it lurched to overdrive. He very slowly turned around and stumbled back; he was stumbling and tumbling too much today. Albus. There he was; with all his glory. But something seemed off. He was leaning against the wall, and was looking at him with glazed eyes.

"Are you drunk?" asked Scorpius, already knowing the answer to his question.

He chuckled and said, well, more slurred. "If you say drunk by meaning pleasantly drunk then yes, I am pleasantly drunk."

"Why?" asked Scorpius, then added quickly and quietly. "Stupid question," more loudly, "Come over to the couch." He made a move to grab his arm, but he thought better of it. He knew if he touched him, he would never want to let him go. So he started to walk towards the couch and sat waiting for Albus to stumble his way towards the couch.

When Al did, he slumped beside Scorp and breathed. "Oh…I won't drink ever again." He dropped his head back over the couch and closed his eyes.

Scorpius took a moment to marvel at Al's smooth and flawless skin, they looked so soft that he had to bit his lip to prevent him from touching him; he just averted his gaze from his and frowned. He didn't want to talk to him when he was like this, but on the other hand…he might tell him the truth.

"So, you get drunk much?" asked Scorpius, his voice bored.

"Nah, not much," Al mumbled, and sighed, "I had a fair few drinks in my past, like last week. Or two days ago? Can't remember…"

"What?" Scorpius sounded shocked. "Why would you drink that much?"

"Well, I have some problems of letting go…and I had to let go someone…someone who was special to me, even though I didn't knew he was, but when I let him go, I started drinking, and I can't let these drinks go, because it won't make any sense you know? I mean, I already let him go, like I had him for me, that why I think it's pointless to let this drinking habit to go."

He didn't want to give him hope, but he knew what was hidden under his words, but he wanted to make sure, before he gave way to his urges. "And, who is this 'he'?" his voice came out as a sigh, he was sure that Albus heard him, but he leaned a bit closer to the boy next to him.

"He is sitting right next to me."

Now Scorpius' heart would burst, he was sure of it. With those 7 magical words his whole world turned upside down and he was sure that he couldn't hold him back any longer. So he closed the gap in them in one swift move and bruised Al's lips with a kiss.

Albus didn't return the kiss at first, but something seemed crumbled inside and with the help of his hand he pulled the blond boy towards him and opened his mouth and started to kiss him back. The kiss was passionate; it was nothing like their first kiss, which is understandable, but this kiss…this kiss was hungry, sloppy and passionate all at once.

Scropius' was in heaven and he was dead, he was positive, because never in his dream, he would ever think that Albus would kiss him back. But was he...? He pulled back and looked at Al's flushed face; his hand was now on the boy's back neck and the other one on his waist, gripping tightly towards him; Al's hands were similar as his. "It's not a dream, Al? Tell me that it's really you, please I need to hear it!"

"Yes, it's really me, Scorpy. It's really us now." And he moved in and kissed him, not wanting to waste any more time on talking.

Al gently nudged Scorp back and lied on top of him, their lips still attached. He was fully aware of how close their bodies were, and he loved the feeling of Scorp's under him. He tightened his hold on his blond locks, when the boy started to roam his hands freely on his backside. He couldn't hold back the moan that escaped him. His hips started to grind on his own accord, Scorpius following suit, his movements frantic. After all he was the one who was waiting for this moment, his whole life.

He couldn't take it any longer so he switched their position on the couch and started to unbutton him fast. His hands shook with anticipation as he could only imagine what was waiting for him under all this layer of clothes. With each button that was being unbuttoned his hand was roaming the chest of his soon-to-be lover. He couldn't take his hands off him, nor his lips. He nipped on his chin; he started to kiss his way down to his neck, sucked on the pulse point, electing a soft moan from Al, and continued on exposed chest; his hand still unbuttoning him. Finally, he was able to shove it off the black haired boy, who helped him eagerly. Scorp took hold of his own shirt's collar and turned back on kissing him; now on his chest.

He loved Al's chest. He slowly made his way to his nipple and sucked on him, Al arched his back to the eager mouth. "More…" he breathed and Scorpius had to oblige to his need. He started to unbuckle his belt with shaking hands and tugged on it, Al moved his hips up and Scorp took hold of his boxers too and shoved the both of them down and off his legs.

He was painfully hard now. He saw the length of Al's and licked his lips, already thinking of what he was going to do with him. He quickly unbuckled his trouser and pulled them off him, his eyes never leaving the other one. He shuffled off his boxers and got comfortable between Al's legs. He looked up at Albus who was breathing heavily and was looking at him with his emerald eyes, his hair was even messier than usual and Scorp loved it. Al's cock twitched and Scorp turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

He leaned in and licked the length long, slow and hard. Al threw his head back and moaned loudly his toes curling up in ecstasy. Scorpius loved his scent, taste and everything that was Albus. He licked the pre-cum on top of his head and engulfed him in his mouth, Albus cried out and bucked his hips up, trying to get some friction from all of this craziness. Scorp seemed to get the message and was soon bobbing his head up and down his length and sucking on it. He loved this; the noises that Al was making, the throbbing erection in his mouth, the scent that he was smelling.

"Sco-Scorp-py…I'm…I'm g…cum…" Al was a stammering mess he couldn't knot a sentence to each other let alone think or talk, so he grabbed the blond hair and started to fuck his mouth in earnest. Scorpius moaned in pleasure and started to use his teeth, grazing on them, driving Al crazy.

And then everything went white for Al; he cried out shouting his seed deep inside Scorp's eager mouth, which swallowed everything that he gave him. Scorpius didn't let him to catch his breath when he moved his tongue down to his balls and licked and sucked them. He pulled back a bit and started to suck on his own finger, covering it with enough saliva and he pushed the finger slowly inside Al's arse and when he made a distressed sound of the pain he kissed his inner thigh and moved up his way to his lips and kissed him; his finger started to slowly move in and out. When Al was moaning incoherently he added a second finger, and then the third one, and was breathing hard into Al's mouth when he thought how he would feel wrapped around his painfully hard cock.

"Tell me you are ready," he breathed to Al, and got a frantic nod from the boy under him. He sighed in relief and pulled his fingers out of him, and took his cock in his hand and starting to ease himself in to the warm heaven on the earth. He sighed when he was fully inside him and leaned and kissed him sweetly on lips and started to move his hips, trying hard not to thrust into him mercilessly. He wanted to take his sweet time, which was a promise he knew he wasn't going to keep.

Al grabbed his arse and thrust his hips up, he didn't want them to go all slow and soft and sweet he wanted to feel all the pain and passion that Scorp was ready to give him. He thanked the heaven when Scorpius only gasped and started to fuck him mercilessly, the both of them liking the rhythm of this all. Al groaned as Scorp hit his prostate and nipped in his chin lovingly then moved up and kissed his lips hungrily. He loved those lips.

He was getting closer and feeling Al's lips on his lips or face was driving him insane; when Al's lips touched a small part of his body it was like an electric shot for him; which he loved.

With more thrust his spilled himself into the black haired boy's body. He shuddered and whimpered his eyes wide and looking at Al's face; it was covered in sweat, his cheeks flaming red and he loved him for this. He was so open, so innocent for him. He rode his orgasm until he couldn't move anymore and slumped down on Albus who as in on impulse hugged him close to him.

The both of them were covered in sweat and were breathing hard, but they didn't want to move, not yet. Scorpius blinked sleepily and pulled out of Albus, but he couldn't hold him up and lied on top of him again, snuggling closer, Albus tightened his hold on Scorp and with a wave of his hand, conjured a blanket and threw it on them, not wanting to go to his dorm's afraid that he would miss the warmth. He kissed Scorp's forehead, who sighed and closed his eyes, after kissing Albus' neck. He bit his lip before he could utter the words that he always wanted to tell him.

"I love you," he knew better then wait for a response and got more comfortable, ready to sleep, when there was a small voice, telling him what he wanted to hear.

"I have always loved you Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."


End file.
